In frame construction, 2× lumber (e.g., 2×4 or 2×6 lumber) is often used for framing. For example, when framing a wall, such as a partition wall, the 2× vertical wall studs are typically spaced 16 or 24 inches apart (on center) and then the ends of the wall studs are nailed to the sole plate (i.e., the bottom horizontal framing member) and the top plate (i.e., the top horizontal framing member). For a construction worker, the process of building from scratch, for example, a partition wall can be very time-consuming, typically requires more than one worker, and is prone to errors. For example, a common error is inconsistent stud spacing. Such errors can make the difference between quality construction and not.